An integrated circuit (IC) can receive electrical signals from off chip electronics. Protection from electrostatic discharge (ESD) is a concern for integrated circuits where a large capacitor circuit is not available to absorb current from an ESD event. Typically, input and output connections of an IC include a circuit to prevent damage to an IC from an ESD event by diverting ESD to ground. However, ESD protection can complicate the design of highly sensitive input and output connections.